Harry Potter y el Trono de Hierro
by Wanda-Marie840
Summary: AU. La línea de la historia sigue igual que siempre salvo que, cuando Voldemort murió, y la paz por fin llego al Mundo Mágico. Con el fin de la Guerra y de las fuerzas oscuras todos creen que podrán tener paz pero… una traición, un juego revelado y algunas manipulaciones son reveladas para nuestro protagonista, quien, al descubrirlo, deja que de a poco la Oscuridad lo consuma...
1. La Rata que quiso ser León

_Hola a todos y todas, nuevamente aquí me tienen, quédense tranquilos que las otras historias no las eh abandonado, me cuesta un tanto poder seguir escribiendo pero, por cualquier eventualidad no dudare de informarles mi decisión sobre mis otros proyectos pero, por ahora, a nuestro asunto._

_**SUMARY**__: AU. La línea de la historia sigue igual que siempre salvo que, cuando Voldemort murió, y la paz por fin llego al Mundo Mágico. Con el fin de la Guerra y de las fuerzas oscuras todos creen que podrán tener paz pero… una traición, un juego revelado y algunas manipulaciones son reveladas para nuestro protagonista, quien, al descubrirlo, deja que de a poco la Oscuridad lo consuma, o eso es lo que piensa la gran mayoría…_

_¿Qué pasaría si Harry descubre que aquella profecía no fue la única que se entono en su nombre? ¿Qué pasaría si Harry descubre que toda fue una falsa y que en realidad, todo su sacrificio fue en vano cuando, el verdadero héroe tendría que ser otro? ¿Qué pasaría si Harry descubre, de una buena vez, que toda su vida fue una constante manipulación de Dumbledore y Voldemort? ¿Acaso había algo de real en su vida?_

* * *

_**Fe de Erratas:**_

_1-Los acontecimientos según los libros hasta el quinto, suceden tal cual, por ende, ni Sirius ni ninguna otra persona muere. Ambientada en 7mo año de Harry and Company y en Eclipse._

_2-Bad Dumby, Death Voldy-pooh._

_3-Si te agradan Hermione, Ron, Percy, Ginny, Bill y los señores Weasley, abandona esta página y regresa al índice de fic's, no voy a ser buena con ellos. También advierto que los fanáticos de Bella se tienen que abstener, no van a tener una muy bella imagen de ella en este Fic._

_4-Posible Dark Harry, no se los confirmo ni se los niego, es algo plausible._

_5-Slash, el primero de mi haber así que sean buenas MPEG. Violencia, Tortura y todo lo que le pueda dar el ranking de "M", vamos a subir la apuesta… Como la gran mayoría de mis historias son ranking "T" quise ver que pasa si le subo un poco más con el contenido. ¿A que no se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño detalle? ¡Soy una maldita morbosa! _

_6-Plausible Harem para nuestro sexy ojiverde. Va ser un mago poderoso._

_7-Mención y aparición de las reliquias para la trama. Voy a tratar de mantenerme lo mas pegada al canon posible, pero, no prometo nada, así que no se quejen después… no me quiero ver apareciendo en ningún blog de por ahí. Han sido advertidas, si no te gusta como trabajo, pega la vuelta y a otra cosa mariposa._

_8-Inspirada en la gran mayoría de historias brillantes, a mi parecer, ejemplo, "The Lord of the North", "The Marriage Stone", "HP y el Descendiente de Lylian", etc., por eso, a sus autores Lord Silvere, __Josephine Darcy__, Tismen, les agradezco enormemente y también a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de traducirlas, EugeBlack, Lady Debar y __hieikoorime__, para que personas que tienen ciertas barreras con los idiomas originales puedan disfrutarlas._

_9- Para cerrar, agradezco a quien lea mi trabajo, es sin fines de lucro. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son legados de J.K. Rowling, y de Stephenie Meyer, lo único que le pertenece a esta cabeza traviesa es la trama. Desde ya también pido disculpas si me atraso, estoy ya en la facultad, en el primer año de la carrera propiamente dicha, cursando edición y no miento al decirles que son kilométricas la "montañas" de apuntes. _

_Como aclare antes, si cambio de parecer aviso, y doy permiso a quien quiera, de dejar sus comentarios con ideas para este Fic. Actualmente, creo yo, que todo lo que figure en la red es algo comunitario y quiero que este trabajo sea algo para ustedes con su colaboración._

_Sin más me despido. _

_*Luxzbelle*_

* * *

Advertencia: AU. Ranking "M". Cualquier similitud con la serie "Game of throner" o con la saga "Canciones de Hielo y fuego" se remiten a detalles básicos: Trono desocupado. Trono de Hierro. Juegos e intrigas. Nada más. Harry se ve obligado a huir lejos, sin tener conocimiento que su vida nuevamente se ve manipulada y guiada por otra profecía que fue dicha tiempo después de su nacimiento y que Dumbledore guardo para sí. Dicha Profecía habla de un nuevo régimen que se avecina y el viejo quiere hacer todo lo posible para evitar que suceda pero… la derrota de Voldemort antes de tiempo y la presión del Ministerio, hacen que tenga que acelerar sus trámites…

En su huida, Harry termina en Estados Unidos, mas precisamente en Fork, donde planea rehacer su vida lejos del título de "héroe", sin saber que aquella dicha profecía y la constante vigilancia de una pitonisa lo harán dar de lleno con una nueva gran aventura y una posible nueva familia.

Nada me pertenece. Todo es de las fantásticas J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer. Inspirada en "The Song's of Ice and Fire" de George R.R. Martins.

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Trono de Hierro.**

**Chapter I: La rata que quiso ser León.**

_**-… ya se acerca, ya está entre nosotros, aquel con el poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro y a sus vasallos ya está entre nosotros…. nacido de quienes lo desafiaron tres veces, ha llegado a nosotros, con el poder de su legado grabado a fuego en su piel, como el mayor de una larga dinastía de sangre, señalado por el fénix y el león, aquel bendecido y señalado por los ángeles, acompañado por la esperanza, el dragón y la dios, a ha llegado para salvarnos, esperando el momento idóneo para despertar y seguir alzándose como vencedor, y señor de la muerte… aquel con el poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro ya está aquí… y con su dominio la oscuridad…- **_la voz de la pitonisa se silencio por causa de un fuerte estrepito que se escucho proveniente del exterior de la habitación, haciendo que la joven sibila saliera de su estado. O eso fue lo que pensó uno de los que presenciaron ese acto, antes de salir, tras aquel que había escuchado aquellas sabias palabras a hurtadillas, y presenciado aquel acto divino, sin estar presente para la última y más importante estrofa que selló aquella profecía…

… _**ya se acerca, ya está entre nosotros, aquel con el poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro y a sus vasallos ya está entre nosotros…. nacido de quienes lo desafiaron tres veces, ha llegado a nosotros, con el poder de su legado grabado a fuego en su piel, como el mayor de una larga dinastía de sangre, señalado por el fénix y el león, aquel bendecido y señalado por los ángeles, acompañado por la esperanza, el dragón y la dios, a ha llegado para salvarnos, esperando el momento idóneo para despertar y seguir alzándose como vencedor, y señor de la muerte… aquel con el poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro ya está aquí… y con su dominio la oscuridad… la oscuridad… la oscuridad, gozosa, lo arrullara, mas, jamás lo corromperá, permitiendo que aquellos que debieron morir se alcen a su lado como su nuevo hogar…**_

_**La oscuridad y la luz, junto a la esperanza y el dolor se unirán y la paz reinara… **_

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, agradeciendo mentalmente el estar sola aquella vez, evitando así las preguntas que, sabia aquello generaría en su familia…

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- se cuestiono. Nunca sus visiones habían sido tan intrigantes como aquella nebulosa negra en la que apenas pudo distinguir el rostro de un niño de ojos verdes, junto a una niña de ojos oliva y peltre, y otro niño de ojos azules y mirada traviesa… -"¿Quiénes son esos bebes? ¿Serán…?"- su don le mostró retazos colgados de alternativas, pero todas llegaban al mismo final que le hacían sonreír de una forma intrigante pero llena de alegría. Su sonrisa devino en una dulce que se poso en sus facciones perfectas. –"Solo debo esperar…"- se recordó. –"Y guardar esto bajo siete candados…"- la sonrisa en su cara aumento, y a su mente llegaron de nuevo los rostros de aquellos dos bebes de ojos verdes. –"Bienvenidos Harry…"-

* * *

"… _Los Científicos dicen que estamos hechos de átomos, pero a mí, un pajarito me dijo, que estamos hechos de historias." Eduardo Galeano._

* * *

_**7 años después.**_

_El agua caía con fuerza por toda la ciudad y con mayor necesidad sobre aquella zona, en particular, sobre aquella pequeña casa, donde un niño pequeño rogaba a todos los ángeles o a cualquiera que lo escuche, que lo salvara de aquello, de la paliza que, sabía, su tío le daría a causa del desperfecto de su auto… no que no estuviera acostumbrado, no que no supiera que aquello era imposible de parar… ¿Cuántas veces había rogado y pedido a quien fuera que le ayudara en aquellas situaciones? ¿Cuántas veces había ido con los adultos para buscar consuelo y una salvación? ¿Qué era lo que había recibido? Castigo, tras castigo… pero, eso no evitaba que lo dejara de intentar… había escuchado por ahí que el que persevera triunfa y, a pesar de todo, la esperanza era algo que no podía perder… se negaba a hacerlo, algo dentro de él le decía que aguantara… tal vez ya estaba loco, o en verdad era un fenómeno, como su tío se encargaba de recalcarle cada vez que llegaban a aquella situación. Fenómeno, loco, o no, él seguiría haciendo eso, rogando porque alguien viniera a salvarlo, porque algún pariente perdido llegara un día y todo aquello terminara, o que, por alguna vuelta del destino, aquellas cosas raras que hacia le dieran un boleto para irse lejos de ahí… lo que fuera… lo que viniera primero… no importaba cuanto esperase, tampoco si su vida se esfumaba primero… cualquier cosa que lo salvara de aquello sería bienvenido para él… lo que fuera._

_-¡¿Dónde está?!- escucho que su tío preguntaba en un bramido, a quien supuso era su tía, cerca de su armario, causando que un estremecimiento le recorriera de pies a cabeza ante lo que, sabia, se avecinaba._

_-Estas borracho Vernon, cariño… ¿Por qué no te acuestas y esperas a mañana? De seguro que…- la voz de su tía le llego con ciertas notas de temor, aquellas notas que siempre notaba cuando situaciones como aquellas sucedía._

_-¡¿Dónde está?!- bramo de nuevo, ignorando a su esposa y caminando con su andar pesado hasta posicionarse en el pasillo, antes de abrir con un fuerte estruendo la puerta de su pequeño armario, donde él lo recibió, encogido de temor, contra una esquina en particular, tratando de mantener la distancia. Algo que hizo sonreír al inmenso hombre. Él podía oler el temor que el niño despedía ante su presencia. –Veo que sabes lo que te conviene…- gruño molesto, haciendo que su bigote se moviera. –pero no te vas a salvar de esta… esto te va a enseñar y te va a quitar lo fenómeno que tienes… como que me llamo Vernon Dursleys que te transformare en un niño normal…- _

Unos ojos dorados se abrieron en medio de la noche, al tiempo que un sollozo seco se escapo de la garganta de su propietaria…

-Harry…- fue todo lo que se escucho.

-¿Alice?- los ojos dorados de la aludida se fijaron en otro par, muy similares a los suyos. -¿Qué…?- pero antes que siquiera formulara la pregunta la joven negó con fuerza y en un rápido movimiento.

-No importa…- aseguro. –Es solo una visión… no nos afecta…- mintió la joven. –Tranquilos…- aquella palabra pareció ser suficiente para que todos regresaran a sus quehaceres, o eso es lo que ella esperaba.

-¿Quién era Alice? ¿Quién era ese niño? ¿Qué le iba a pasar?- para la joven mujer no era necesario contar con otro don como el de su esposo, que notaba las emociones ajenas, para saber que es lo que su hermano sentía, pero no podía contarle, no aun… había demasiado trecho antes que ellos chocaran de lleno con la vida de aquel niño.

-Nadie, Edward… no era nadie… y no sé que sucederá…- le volvió a mentir, a medias, después de todo, ella tampoco sabía que era lo que le sucedería al pequeño Harry… rogaba que no fuera nada malo pero… sabia que aquello era imposible…

* * *

"_Porque la vida es un sueño y los sueños, sueños son…". Calderón De La Barca._

* * *

_**13 años después.**_

_Otra vez su instinto, otra vez su magia, le decía que algo no estaba bien. ¿El que? No lo sabía, pero dudaba que tardara mucho en descubrirlo… su tío y su tía, y también su primo, se estaban comportando extraño desde hacía algunos días… justo después de una llamada, suerte que no había sido su amigo…_

_Desde que había regresado de Hogwarts todo parecía distinto con sus tíos, seguían obligándolo a hacer tareas… muchas tareas, pero, por suerte, ya no recibía las visitas nocturnas de su tío y eso se debía a que habían descubierto otro detalle de su anormalidad… aun lo recordaba, había sido justo después de una de las visitas de su tío…_

_**Flash Back**_

_**El hombre entro con movimientos pesados a la habitación y él ni se inmuto, sabía que era peor si intentaba detenerlo… era algo que había aprendido a la fuerza, pero que sabia… no debía negarse…**_

_**-¡Muchacho!- bramo el hombre, haciendo que él se tensara sobre la cama. -¡Levántate!- le ordeno, y él, ni corto ni perezoso lo hizo, no tenia deseos de hacerle enojar… ya tenía un ojo morado que le indicaba que no era lo más acertado de llevar a cabo, por lo que se dejo hacer, dejo que el hombre lo comenzara a manosear con sus torpes y enormes manos, buscando deshacerse de la ropa enorme que él llevaba hasta dejarlo desnudo y a su merced… ya no lloraba, ya no reclamaba, ya no se quejaba… a sus 12 años él sabía que era estúpido hacerlo… total, lo que él pensó que le salvaría no lo hizo… no le importaba a nadie, ni al mundo mágico ni al mundo muggle… se daba cuenta de esto al notar la ignorancia de lo que pasaba en su hogar y las negativas del anciano director de permitirle quedarse en el castillo… estaba solo… no importaba que tuviera amigos ni nada… Ron y Hermione estaban ajenos a todo lo que pasaba y él no iba a ser quien les sacara de su ignorancia… eran niños… propiamente dichos… y él prefería ver algo de inocencia en ellos… algo de luz… algo de esperanza, para su maltrecha alma…**_

_**Un gruñido y un fuerte manotazo lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, notando, ahora sí, las lagrimas que se habían deslizado silenciosas de sus ojos y un fuerte y agudo dolor en su entrada… su tío había llevado todo a un punto sin retorno, quitándole lo único que por ahora consideraba suyo, su cuerpo, mancillado…**_

_**En pocos minutos, la inmensa bestia que tenía como pariente se comenzó a mover con rápidas y fuertes estocadas que solo significaban placer para el hombre, y dolor para la delgada figura del niño, que pronto comenzó a morderse el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar para callar los sollozos que pugnaban por salir… pero aquello no fue suficiente, porque un jadeo escapo de su garganta y el desastre se hizo presente.**_

_**-¡Silencio!- bramo el hombre, golpeándolo nuevamente, causando que su cabeza diera de lleno contra el suelo. Pronto sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre y un ardor en su frente, diferente al que ocasionaba su cicatriz. - ¿Qué te he dicho sobre hablar?- gruño molesto. -¡¿Qué te he dicho?!- bramo, golpeándolo de nuevo.**_

_**-Que… que no… no debo… no debo quejarme…- susurro.**_

_**-¡¿Y por que no lo haces?! ¡¿Acaso eres una maldita puta?! Eres un maldito maricón ¿No es así? Por eso disfrutas que te viole ¿no? Te encanta… y por eso vamos a tener más…- con eso se volvió a mover con mas furia hasta acabar… cinco veces… antes de salir y dejar el cuerpo desmadejado del niño recostado contra el intento de cama sobre la que dormía sin mirar atrás, sin importarle la hemorragia que dejaba, ni si estaba vivo o no…**_

_**Minutos… u horas después… la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella entro su tía, Petunia, quien se apresuro a eliminar cualquier evidencia de lo que había pasado… sintió el ardor del alcohol en sus heridas, pero no hubo después una gasa para cubrirlo, simplemente el liquido transparente que escoció en sus heridas, las sabanas que fueron cambiadas y arrojadas a la basura, junto a su ropa, y una muda de la misma fue dejada a sus pies.**_

_**-¡Báñate y enciérrate de nuevo!- le apremio la mujer, con una mueca molesta en su rostro. –Si tienes algo de inteligencia, desaparece de la vista de tu tío por algunos días…- fue todo lo que le dijo, pero, ambos sabían que a pesar de aquello, Vernon volvería a arremeter contra él…**_

_**Y así sucedió… durante dos semanas, el infierno se desato para Harry y el hombre lo visitaba a diario, hasta que extraños sucesos comenzaron a acontecerle… Nauseas matutinas… mareos… dolor de cabeza… mayor apetito, lo que causaba que se le hiciera más duro todo, cansancio y pesadillas que fueron en incremento hasta…**_

… _**se inclino sobre la taza, con una mueca de dolor dominando sus facciones hasta que no pudo mantenerse más en pie y cayó al suelo redondo… Petunia lo encontró así y se alarmo al notar la sangre que salía de sus partes bajas…**_

_**Fin The Flash Back.**_

_Ella no lo había mencionado pero, se lo dijo a Vernon, quien gruño molesto ante la prohibición de su diversión. Poco después supo que buscaba a otros para hacerlo, el maldito bastardo, no conforme con eso, volvió a arremeter contra él, pero, tomando precauciones, como usar protección…_

_Cuando regreso a Hogwarts y comenzaron a investigar por los ataques, un libro cayó en sus manos, sobre enfermedades y dolencias mágicas… y la verdad le fue revelada…_

** "En los años posteriores a Merlín, por temor a una posible extinción de la raza mágica a causa de las pestes muggles y las persecuciones que comenzaron a sucederse, el mundo mágico busco una vuelta, dando de lleno con una investigación empezada por los países de oriente, sobre las diferentes formas de reproducción, que los llevaron a descubrir un secreto que guardaban las grandes familias de Sangre Pura...".**

_Cuando descubrió aquello, no lo creía, no podía creerlo, no podía siquiera pensar que aquellas dolencias que había sufrido antes de la aparición de Dobby fueran ciertas pero…_

_El tema fue pronto olvidado cuando petrificaron a su amiga, lo que lo llevo a descubrir la cámara de los secretos y la bestia que allí descansaba… Los días se sucedieron y él lo dejo pasar, hasta que la curiosidad le dio de lleno… quería negar aquella sospecha, pero… no pudo… no cuando descubrió que era plausible y que eso era lo que había ocurrido…_

_Su investigación pronto que aquello solo había funcionado en escasas ocasiones. Solo magos poderosos podían afrontar aquello, solo Magos poderosos podían llegar a comenzar la formación del feto… sentimientos contradictorios le llenaron en aquel momento… suerte que su descubrimiento había sido por la noche, cuando estaba solo en la biblioteca y nadie lo podía observar… igual, aun dudaba que alguien no hubiera sentido la onda de magia que había soltado… pero… como nunca escucho comentario alguno…_

_-¡Chico! ¡El desayuno!- bramo la voz de su tía desde el piso inferior. _

Con el correr del tiempo las visiones sobre aquel niño… sobre Harry, habían ido en aumento, cada vez con mayor frecuencia… pero… para su suerte… su Jasper y sus deseos de visitar a sus amigos le habían servido de escusa para alejarse de su hermano y pasar un tiempo sin preocuparse de estarlas ocultando todo el tiempo…

-¿Alice?- sus ojos dorados se apartaron de la nada, para fijarse en los ojos de su esposo. -¿Todo bien?

-Todo bien…- le aseguro. –Es… es solo que… ¡Dios Jasper! Quiero intervenir… algo en mi interior me pide que vaya corriendo a socorrerlo… que lo busque y lo separe de todos eso… eso… si tu vieras como lo tratan… todo lo que tiene que pasar…- Jasper solo la abrazo y dejo que se acurrucara contra él, con sollozos secos escapando de su garganta, haciendo temblar a su menudo cuerpo.

-Shhh… sabes lo que dice Rosalie sobre intervenir…- le explico. Ellos, de todos sus hermanos, eran los únicos que sabían sobre el verdadero don que tenía su rubia hermana, junto con su pareja, la posibilidad de ver los hilos tejidos por las Moiras. –Debemos esperar… no falta mucho… aguarda…

-¿Y si… y si cuando… cuando todo… todo pasa… es… es demasiado tarde o… o ella aparece?- quiso saber, alzando su cabeza de su lugar, para ver los ojos de su compañero, buscando cualquier indicio de que él le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Tus visiones cambiaron? ¿La ves a ella con Edward en la eternidad?- negó suavemente. –Entonces no te preocupes… al final, el destino siempre encuentra su camino… a pesar de las jugadas que hagamos… siempre va a pasar lo que tiene que pasar…

-Eso espero… en verdad eso espero…

* * *

_**18 años después.**_

_La cama una vez más se inclino bajo otro peso. Una mano pronto cubrió su boca, silenciando cualquier protesta, al tiempo que un olor masculino le llegaba._

_-Tranquilo Harry… solo será un momento…- aseguro él, acariciando el cuerpo del menor con movimientos torpes antes de encontrar la dichosa entrada que aprovecho. –Mmmm… ¡Merlín Harry!- gruño, con satisfacción al sentir las paredes del menor contraerse sobre su miembro. -¡Merlín! Cuando me dijeron sobre esto Harry no lo creí… no creí que fueras tan… tan…_

Un trueno resonó en la quietud de Privet Drive, rompiendo el silencio de la oscura y tormentosa noche, despertando de su sopor a un joven de ojos verdes…

* * *

Lejos de Privet Drive, y de aquel joven de ojos verdes, en una oficina, varias personas se reunían entorno a un anciano mago…

-Debes saber Albus, que no podemos dejar a Potter sin vigilancia a partir de ahora…- le explico uno de los presentes, un hombre de mediana edad, con un sombrero en forma de hongo, estrujado entre sus manos. –Potter es un peligro ahora que venció al señor Oscuro… creí que me habías dicho que recién lo derrotaría cuando terminara sus estudios de Hogwarts, y por lo que se, recién este año lo estaría haciendo…

-Tranquilo Cornelius… tranquilo… no te alteres… todo sigue tal cual planeamos… solo se nos adelantaron un poco las cosas…- explico el anciano, tratando de trasmitir paz y tranquilidad a todos los presentes. –sé que todos están un poco consternados pero… no hay cambio de planes… todo seguirá como hemos planeado…

-¿Entonces?- quiso saber una de las más jóvenes de la sala, de rizos pelirrojos, sentada junto a otros. -¿Qué haremos profesor? La comunidad Mágica no se creerá si lo mandamos a Azkaban… todos dirán que cualquier crimen queda olvidado por su labor en la guerra… creo que nadie se lo tragara…

-Lamentablemente señorita Weasley, usted está en lo cierto pero… no dejaremos lugar a dudas… me imagino que tienes todo listo Kingsley ¿O me equivoco?- el aludido, un hombre afroamericano, vestido con una túnica llena de diseños triviales asistió.

-Todo está listo… una flotilla de Aurones de confianza están repartidos por todo el perímetro de la casa, dispuestos a cumplir con sus mandatos ni bien las barreras caigan…- el anciano sonrió conforme. –ni bien se cumplan las ordenes ellos desaparecerán desvaneciendo su rastro, dejando a Potter como el único culpable…- en el salón todos sonrieron conformes, sin pensar siquiera que alguien mas había escuchado eso y había corrido a contárselo a las únicas personas que, sabia, podrían hacer algo por Potter…

* * *

_**Severus POV**_

-"_No podía creerlo… no… me negaba a acéptalo… si el Señor Oscuro estuviera presente_…"- sacudí la cabeza, negándome a seguir debatiendo eso. No me había equivocado al seguir a los dos chicos Weasley… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? ¿Dónde quedaron los valores Gryffindor? En verdad, cada día se sorprendía de lo estúpido que había sido… de seguro el viejo Chocho no había hecho nada para salvar a Lily… lo único que quería era cumplir sus sueños… -"¡_Maldito viejo bastardo_!"- gruño mentalmente antes de apresurarse a su despacho, rumbo a la chimenea que lo recibió encendida. –Si quieres un trabajo bien hecho hazlo tu mismo…- se recordó, tomando unos polvos de un frasco y sumergiéndose en llamas esmeraldas rumbo a la casa que se había prometido, jamás pisar…

-¡Lupin! ¡Black!- bramo, apenas emergió de la chimenea a una salita bastante sobria y elegante, de lo que parecía ser un piso muggle.

-¿Severus?- sus ojos negros dejaron de vagar por el lugar para fijarse en el propietario de la voz, y de la casa, a quien buscaba…

-Lupin… ¿Y el pulgoso?- gruño algo molesto, al ver la falta de Black junto al licántropo. No que le tuviera miedo, no, para nada, pero la noticia que traía podía ser bastante fuerte para el lobo… los Licántropos son bastante protectores con respecto a sus cachorros y dudaba que Potter no lo fuera.

-¿Snape? ¿A que se debe tan desagradable sorpresa?

-Te aseguro que no es una visita de placer, pero necesito mostrarles algo, Potter corre peligro de quienes menos lo esperan…- saludo, yendo directo al motivo de su visita. -¿Tienen algún pesadero?- antes que pudiera decir algo mas, el licántropo saco una vasija de una de las repisas que había en el lugar, pasándosela a él, quien no dudo en tomarla, depositándola sobre la mesa para proceder a sacar el recuerdo de lo ultimo vivido. –Antes que lo vean quiero que quede claro que, de haberlo sabido antes, hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes…

-Me estas asustando Severus… que…

-Mejor véanlo ustedes mismos…- aseguro él, poniendo el pensamiento sobre el recipiente. –Ustedes primero…- los dos merodeadores se miraron entre ellos antes de acercar la cabeza al unisonó para ser tragados por la sustancias. Él los siguió después…

_Nuevamente estaban en la oficina que él había abandonado minutos antes, con todos los presentes que había visto. De los Weasley solo se encontraban Arthur, Molly, Percy y los dos menores, junto a quienes parecían sus respectivas parejas, Granger y Thomas. De la orden estaban Kingsley, Dedalus, Emmelina, Dugg y Anabela, junto a Longbottom y algunos alumnos más, junto con el primer ministro, Fudge. _

_-Debes saber Albus, que no podemos dejar a Potter sin vigilancia a partir de ahora…- explico Fudge, arrugando su espantoso sombrero de hongo entre sus manos. –Potter es un peligro ahora que venció al señor Oscuro… creí que me habías dicho que recién lo derrotaría cuando terminara sus estudios de Hogwarts, y por lo que sé, recién este año lo estaría haciendo…- le recrimino._

_-Tranquilo Cornelius… tranquilo… no te alteres… todo sigue tal cual planeamos… solo se nos adelantaron un poco las cosas…- pidió un Dumbledore, tratando de trasmitir paz y tranquilidad a todos los presentes, diferente al que conocían, mas frío, mas calculador. Un Dumbledore que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. –Sé que todos están un poco consternados pero… no hay cambio de planes… todo seguirá como hemos planeado…_

_-¿Entonces?- quiso saber Ginevra Weasley. -¿Qué haremos profesor? La comunidad Mágica no se creerá si lo mandamos a Azkaban… todos dirán que cualquier crimen queda olvidado por su labor en la guerra… creo que nadie se lo tragara…- le atajo, todos asistieron en señal de acuerdo._

_-Lamentablemente señorita Weasley, usted está en lo cierto pero… no dejaremos lugar a dudas… me imagino que tienes todo listo Kingsley ¿O me equivoco?- Shaklebolt asistió._

_-Todo está listo… una flotilla de Aurones de confianza están repartidos por todo el perímetro de la casa, dispuestos a cumplir con sus mandatos ni bien las barreras caigan…- Albus sonrió conforme. –Ni bien se cumplan las órdenes ellos desaparecerán desvaneciendo su rastro, dejando a Potter como el único culpable…- todos asistieron en sus lugar conformes._

El recuerdo acabo y los arrojo de nuevo a fuera de su contenedor, de regreso a la sala.

-¿Es una broma?- la voz de Black le llamo la atención. Todo él estaba tenso, y se le notaba, ni mencionar el Licántropo que ya había comenzado a dar vueltas como león enjaulado dentro de la sala. –Tiene que ser una broma… seguro… seguro que ni bien te fuiste rompieron en carcajadas…

-¿Piensas que deje pasar eso?- le reprocho, molesto por la estupidez del animago. –No soy estúpido Black…- siseo irritado. –Verifique todo antes de venir… todo el lugar entorno al mocoso está repleto de Aurones y una inspección con legeremancia de la mente de Weasley te demuestra lo cierto que es… no que me sorprenda… siempre envidio a Potter… pero nunca creí que Dumbledore hiciera todo esto para deshacerse del mocoso…- un silencio abrumador acompaño a sus palabras.

-Tenemos que hacer algo… no podemos…

-Por eso vine a buscarte Black… escuchen y escuchen bien…

* * *

Observo sin ver la calle vacía desde su ventana… faltaba poco más de media hora para que fuera ya 31 de Julio y adquiriera su mayoría de edad… algo que, esperaba, llegara sin penas ni glorias…

Extrañamente no deseaba que sus amigos le enviaran regalos, para su suerte, o su extrañeza, estos no le habían mandado ni una carta en todo el verano. No sabía que era de sus vidas salvo por los gemelos, quienes le enviaban los informes de las ventas de su negocio, "Sortilegios Weasley", de la que era parte por haber cedido el total del premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos, del que había salido ganador en su cuarto año…

-"_Tendría que haber agarrado la copa por mi cuenta_…"- pensó con dolor. Aun sobre sus hombros pesaba con fuerza la muerte de aquel joven, aquel amigo que había conocido… aquel más que amigo… nadie lo sabia pero, entre Cedric y él, desde que había competido en 3er año en el torneo de Quidditch, había iniciado una bella amistad, que, con el tiempo, había evolucionado en algo mas… algo que hubiera seguido, y seguido creciendo… pero la vida no era justa… lo bueno que podía sacar eran los recuerdos, claro está, y el haber aprendido algo de sí mismo… así había descubierto su preferencia y no le hubiera molestado que su magia hubiera aceptado a Cedric como su compañero… le hubiera encantado… pero cuando habían comenzado a intensificar la relación ellos habían dejado en claro las cosas sobre que pasaría cuando llegara su compañeros…

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Estás muy callado…- susurro el joven rubio. Paseando sus largos dedos, ausentes, sobre los mechones oscuros de cabello de su amante. -¿Qué pasa por esa cabeza? ¿Va todo bien?- su acompañante sabia todo de él, desde lo atroz de su infancia, hasta las incontables veces que su tío había llevado aquella degradación a niveles insospechados. Ni Hermione ni Ron conocían tan a fondo su vida, su pasado, y no porque no quisiera contárselos, no podía, algo en ellos le decía que no confiara por completo… en fin… tampoco es como si se lo hubiera contado a él… no… su cuerpo hablaba por si solo ante todo.**_

_**-Todo bien…- aseguro, acurrucándose más contra su amante, cerrando los ojos en señal de relajación. Le encantaba estar así. Cedric podía llegar a ser una excelente compañía cuando la quería… a parte, lejos de todo aquel lío que significaba el torneo, ellos podían seguir con su secreto… total, nadie sospecharía aquello.**_

_**-Mmmm… eso me huele a mentira…- sonrió el mayor, escondiendo su rostro sonriente dentro del cabello salvaje de su acompañante. –Vamos… ¿En que piensas?- un suspiro salió de los labios del más joven. No le podía mentir.**_

_**-En lo extraño que es la vida… Mis amigos están cada vez más distantes con esto del Torneo… toda mi casa, por no decir todo Hogwarts, piensa que eh metido mi nombre en el Cáliz…**_

_**-Yo no creo eso…- se quejo el rubio, interrumpiéndolo.**_

_**-Eres la excepción, pero ese no es el punto…- se apresuro a decir, tratando de arreglar sus ideas para poder continuar. –Estaba pensando en lo extraño que es que, alguien que jamás imagine, sepa todo de mi, y que mis "amigos" que conozco desde que comencé en esta escuela, ni siquiera lo sospechen…- una sonrisa triste aparición en las facciones del joven Hufflepuffs.**_

_**-No creo que sea buena idea que lo sigas ocultado Harry…- susurro él. –Deberías decírselo a alguien… a Dumbledore o a quien fuera… no puedo seguir imaginando que soportes eso… **_

_**-No puedo… ¿Qué le voy a decir? Profesor, profesor, quiero que me saque de la casa de mis tíos porque ellos me tratan mal…- un bufido escapo de los labios del joven de ojos verdes al notar lo estúpido e infantil que había sonado aquello. –No puedo Cedric… pensaran que soy un cobarde que no puede soportar una cuantas palizas…- ahora fue el momento del rubio de bufar. Se movió de su posición para arrodillarse frente a su amante con el rostro serio y enojado.**_

_**-¿Unas cuantas palizas? ¡Harry ese hombre abusa de ti! ¿Unas cuantas palizas? Las palizas son nada…- le increpo. –Nada en comparación a lo que te hacen esos monstruos… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquello se volvía a repetir? ¿Sabes las consecuencias que tienen para un mago una seguidilla de abortos espontáneos?- el moreno bajo la cabeza, avergonzado, cosa que ablando al mayor. –Lo siento…- se disculpo, tomando su rostro por el mentón y alzándolo un poco. –No… no debí decir eso pero… Harry…**_

_**-No… tienes razón… no son unas cuantas palizas… no se que pensé…**_

_**Fin The Flash Back.**_

Aquella fue la última conversación decente que tuviera. La presión del Torneo fue mayor que su amor, y este se perdió… quedando sepultado con la muerte de él.

-No tendría que haber terminado así…- murmuro molesto, pero no con el rubio, molesto con la vida, con las circunstancias que les toco vivir, pero sobre todo, molesto con aquellas personas que él había considerado su familia, y a las que le había confiado todo. –Amar a otro es darle el poder de destruirte… nunca creí que aquel refrán fuera tan cierto…- sus ojos verdes vagaron por la calle desierta hasta que una perturbación en las barreras que había puesto alrededor de la casa hacia algunos meses comenzaron a fluctuar. Su ceño se frunció, antes de relajarse otra vez, con la aparición de una sonrisa en su rostro. –Profesor… que grata sorpresa…- el sarcasmo que destilaba el saludo fue recibido por una sonrisa de parte del recién llegado.

-Potter…- fue la escueta respuesta. –Veo que, después de todo, no es tan inútil como el mundo cree…- una ceja se alzo en el rostro del héroe, pero no se molesto en voltear a ver al hombre… tenia cosas más interesantes que tratar en aquel momento, como la extraña presencia de varios Aurones que se apostaban alrededor de la manzana donde estaban. -¿Lo ha sentido?

-Es difícil no hacerlo… tienen tanta gracia como un elefante bailando el Lago de los Cisnes, profesor…- sonrió el joven mago, deslizando su varita a través de la manga de su camisa, a la espera. –supongo que la llegada de esta comitiva tiene que ver con su presencia ¿No es así? Y también puede que esté relacionada con el extraño comportamiento de aquellos que llamaba "amigos" y "seres queridos" en los últimos meses, antes y después de la guerra…

-Si no supiera que es Gryffindor hasta la médula, sospecharía que el sombrero seleccionado obro mal a la hora de su selección…- el joven sonrió ante esto, como si supiera algo que el adusto pocionista no supiera. Y era, de alguna manera, cierto.

-El Sombrero, a pesar de ser un artefacto mágico puede ser manipulado… si uno sabe cómo hacerlo…

-Brillante… en verdad brillante, ojala hubiera puesto todo ese cerebro a la hora de estudiar y trabajar para mi materia Potter…

-Usted no me daba mucho cabida…- ahora fue el momento del hombre de sonreír. –pero supongo que no ha sido para halagarme que ha venido…

-Al grano… directo… me gusta este Potter y negare hasta el hartazgo haberlo dicho si alguien pregunta…- Harry sonrió. –En efecto, el motivo de mi visita no es para inflar aun mas su ego, señor Potter, sino para advertirle y salvarle… dentro de unos minutos, cuando las barreras caigan, se va a llevar a cabo un complot para poder enjuiciarlo, o no, y llevarlo directo a Azkaban…

-La gente común tiende a temer lo que no conoce, y más si admite que no lo puede dominar…- murmuro el chico, antes de voltear a ver a su adusto profesor con seriedad. –Supongo que ha venido a salvarme nuevamente…

-Aun que lo negare ante todos después, es así… a pesar de todo se reconocer quien obra con bien y quien obra con mal, y ante mí, algunas sospechas comenzaron a volverse ciertas… por eso es que estoy aquí, porque a pesar de todo Potter, considero que ya ha hecho demasiado por nuestro mundo y no merece que esto le pase…- el chico asistió en señal de reconocimiento, y agradecimiento, antes de mover la mano desatando su magia… pronto, todas sus pertenencias estaban guardadas en su baúl encogido y en su mochila. –Desaparezca del mapa Potter, borre cualquier elemento que lo asocie a su título de "Héroe" y comience desde cero… usted más que nadie se lo merece…

-¿Sirius? ¿Remus?- cuestiono cuando ya se disponía a salir por la puerta de atrás. Agradeció que sus tíos se hubieran marchado definitivamente hacia algunos días, dejándolo solo en aquella casa, para su placer… no que hubiera esperado algo así.

-Ni bien se establezca lejos de aquí contáctese conmigo… yo le haré saber a Black donde buscarlo…- el pocionista saco algo de entre sus ropas y se lo paso al chico. –un medio de comunicación segura…- Harry observo lo que el hombre le entregaba con asombro. –Si Potter, es un móvil muggle, protéjalo de su magia, ese va a ser el único enlace que tendrá con nosotros… también desapareceremos del mapa… pero antes, tenemos que solucionar algunas cosas…- el moreno asistió y se apresuro a salir de la casa, escondiéndose tras unos grandes matorrales. –Suerte y ojala, no nos volvamos a cruzar Potter…

-Gracias… por todo…- el mago oscuro inclino la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento antes de transformarse en un cuervo negro que se elevo sobre Privet Drive. –Muy acorde…- sonrió, antes de recordarse que debía hacer… con una última mirada a aquella casa que lo había albergado durante tantos años y que había significado tantas cosas malas, Harry Potter se despidió del mundo mágico, de Londres y de todo… con un sabor amargo en su boca.

–"_Como el lobo que se disfrazo de cordero, también hay ratas que se disfrazan de leones… hienas… carroñeros que solo esperan satisfacerse a costas de otros_…"- con aquel ultimo pensamiento en su mente, dejo su magia actuar y pronto se vio a un halcón peregrino sobrevolar el cielo de Privet Drive, de Surrey, con rumbo incierto… algo que hubieran tomado como sospechoso los traidores, si no estuvieran tan ensimismados en su victoria asegurada…

* * *

…Lejos de aquel lugar, unos ojos dorados se abrieron de repente, sin que su dueña supiera el momento en que se habían cerrado debido a lo ensimismada que la tuvo aquella visión… otro retazo le llego después… una habitación de hotel… un café… una casa de bienes raíces… una transacción…

_-Es bueno ver que le ha gustado la casa señor Evans…- _comento una mujer rubia, coqueteando descaradamente con su cliente_. -¿Firmamos ya?_

_-Claro, claro… en verdad parece que Fork me puede dar todo lo que busco… suerte que a mis padres no le molesta que haya optado por independizarme…- _la risa de la mujer no se hizo esperar_. _

_-Es en verdad muy bueno…- _confirmo la mujer_. –Supongo que estará buscando un empleo… y tal vez… algo de compañía…- _ahora fue el momento del joven de reír ante esto_._

_-La compañía siempre se busca y siempre se encuentra… alguna más grata, otra menos… algunas confiables y otras sucias ratas…- _esto último lo dijo con cierto resentimiento que para la mujer paso desapercibido_. –Pero prefiero primero inscribirme en el instituto… una de las promesas para que me dejaran marchar era que terminara mis estudios… después veré… tal vez un trabajo de medio tiempo o un pequeño emprendimiento… se algo de mecánica y podría armarme un pequeño taller… la casa lo permite…- _la rubia asistió conforme_._

_-También podría hacer un emprendimiento inmobiliario… alquilar las habitaciones, hacer algún hostel… es conocimiento público que este pueblito se vuelve un hervidero en temporada de caza y son pocos los lugares para hospedarse…_

_-Lo tendré en cuenta…_

La imagen pronto cambio y la llevo lejos de aquella oficina en Port Angelis a, lo que parecía, un banco en Seattle… pero no cualquier banco…

_-¿En que le podemos servir?- _empezó, lo que parecía ser, un enano o un gnomo, antes de abrir los ojos con asombro ante la presencia. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

_-Tengo entendido que Gringotts se mantiene ajeno a lo que pase con los gobiernos de los países que habitan… ¿Puedo confiar que todo lo que diga o haga permanecerá en el completo anonimato? ¿En el mayor secreto?_

_-Los trabajadores de Gringotts saben reconocer una injusticia cuando esta apenas se gesta… todas las sedes están conectadas entre si y las noticias vienen y van entre todos…- _comenzó, una criatura con apariencia elegante. Supuso que sería el superior de la sucursal_. –El mundo mágico ingles está desconcertado… pero nadie puede hablar… solo se escucha un rumor que asocia su nombre con Traición… pero como usted bien dijo señor Potter, los trabajadores de Gringotts se mantienen ajenos a lo que acontezca con los gobiernos de los países que habitan… la única autoridad que tienen son los ancianos de nuestro pueblo, y estos saben dónde poner sus lealtades… hay rumores… muchos rumores… hablan de una posible tercer guerra pero con un nuevo señor… ni oscuro ni blanco… alguien que pueda ocupar el trono del señor de antaño… rumores que viene y van… sospechas sobre quien será…- _Harry puso los ojos en blanco_. –pero ni con eso nos harán cambiar de parecer… puede estar tranquilo que todo lo que pase dentro de las paredes de Gringotts se queda dentro de ellas señor Potter… ¿En que le podemos ser útil?_

Regreso al presente y no pudo evitar sonreír… suerte que Edward no estaba en la casa… visita a casa de Bella… frunció el ceño ante esto pero… las cosas seguían tal cual las había visto en un comienzo. Al final todo resultaría.

-¿Qué viste amor?- sus ojos se posaron en su compañero, quien la observaba con preocupación.

-Él está aquí… o estará… ¡Ya lo veras!- gorgojeo feliz, antes de arrojarse a sus brazos, exultante. -¡Oh Jasper! Casi pierdo las esperanzas… suerte que te tengo a ti…

-Hoy y siempre…- ella sonrió, pero no pudo evitar que una sombra de tristeza se posara en su pecho…

-"_Si tan solo Harry hubiera tenido a alguien así_…"- pero pronto desecho esos pensamientos. –"_Si lo hubiera tenido esto no estaría pasando… el destino ya estaba escrito… solo espero que nadie salga herido_…"

* * *

_**First Chapter... ¿Rewiers?**_


	2. La Serpiente que quiso ser León

_Hola a todos y todas, nuevamente aquí me tienen, quédense tranquilos que las otras historias no las eh abandonado, me cuesta un tanto poder seguir escribiendo pero, por cualquier eventualidad no dudare de informarles mi decisión sobre mis otros proyectos pero, por ahora, a nuestro asunto._

_**SUMARY**__: AU. La línea de la historia sigue igual que siempre salvo que, cuando Voldemort murió, y la paz por fin llego al Mundo Mágico. Con el fin de la Guerra y de las fuerzas oscuras todos creen que podrán tener paz pero… una traición, un juego revelado y algunas manipulaciones son reveladas para nuestro protagonista, quien, al descubrirlo, deja que de a poco la Oscuridad lo consuma, o eso es lo que piensa la gran mayoría…_

_¿Qué pasaría si Harry descubre que aquella profecía no fue la única que se entono en su nombre? ¿Qué pasaría si Harry descubre que toda fue una falsa y que en realidad, todo su sacrificio fue en vano cuando, el verdadero héroe tendría que ser otro? ¿Qué pasaría si Harry descubre, de una buena vez, que toda su vida fue una constante manipulación de Dumbledore y Voldemort? ¿Acaso había algo de real en su vida?_

* * *

_**Fe de Erratas:**_

_1-Los acontecimientos según los libros hasta el quinto, suceden tal cual, por ende, ni Sirius ni ninguna otra persona muere. Ambientada en 7º año de Harry and Company y en Eclipse._

_2-Bad Dumby, Death Voldy-pooh._

_3-Si te agradan Hermione, Ron, Percy, Ginny, Bill y los señores Weasley, abandona esta página y regresa al índice de fic's, no voy a ser buena con ellos. También advierto que los fanáticos de Bella se tienen que abstener, no van a tener una muy bella imagen de ella en este Fic._

_4-Posible Dark Harry, no se los confirmo ni se los niego, es algo plausible._

_5-Slash, el primero de mi haber así que sean buenas MPEG. Violencia, Tortura y todo lo que le pueda dar el ranking de "M", vamos a subir la apuesta… Como la gran mayoría de mis historias son ranking "T" quise ver que pasa si le subo un poco más con el contenido. ¿A que no se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño detalle? ¡Soy una maldita morbosa!_

_6-Plausible Harem para nuestro sexy ojiverde. Va ser un mago poderoso._

_7-Mención y aparición de las reliquias para la trama. Voy a tratar de mantenerme lo mas pegada al canon posible, pero, no prometo nada, así que no se quejen después… no me quiero ver apareciendo en ningún blog de por ahí. Han sido advertidas, si no te gusta como trabajo, pega la vuelta y a otra cosa mariposa._

_8-Inspirada en la gran mayoría de historias brillantes, a mi parecer, ejemplo, "The Lord of the North", "The Marriage Stone", "HP y el Descendiente de Lylian", etc., por eso, a sus autores Lord Silvere, __Josephine Darcy__, Tismen, les agradezco enormemente y también a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de traducirlas, EugeBlack, Lady Debar y __hieikoorime__, para que personas que tienen ciertas barreras con los idiomas originales puedan disfrutarlas._

_9- Para cerrar, agradezco a quien lea mi trabajo, es sin fines de lucro. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son legados de J.K. Rowling, y de Stephenie Meyer, lo único que le pertenece a esta cabeza traviesa es la trama. Desde ya también pido disculpas si me atraso, estoy ya en la facultad, en el primer año de la carrera propiamente dicha, cursando edición y no miento al decirles que son kilométricas la "montañas" de apuntes._

_Como aclare antes, si cambio de parecer aviso, y doy permiso a quien quiera, de dejar sus comentarios con ideas para este Fic. Actualmente, creo yo, que todo lo que figure en la red es algo comunitario y quiero que este trabajo sea algo para ustedes con su colaboración._

_Sin más me despido._

_*Luxzbelle*_

* * *

Advertencia: AU. Ranking "M". Cualquier similitud con la serie "Game of throner" o con la saga "Canciones de Hielo y fuego" se remiten a detalles básicos: Trono desocupado. Trono de Hierro. Juegos e intrigas. Nada más. Harry se ve obligado a huir lejos, sin tener conocimiento que su vida nuevamente se ve manipulada y guiada por otra profecía que fue dicha tiempo después de su nacimiento y que Dumbledore guardo para sí. Dicha Profecía habla de un nuevo régimen que se avecina y el viejo quiere hacer todo lo posible para evitar que suceda pero… la derrota de Voldemort antes de tiempo y la presión del Ministerio, hacen que tenga que acelerar sus trámites…

En su huida, Harry termina en Estados Unidos, mas precisamente en Fork, donde planea rehacer su vida lejos del título de "héroe", sin saber que aquella dicha profecía y la constante vigilancia de una pitonisa lo harán dar de lleno con una nueva gran aventura y una posible nueva familia.

Nada me pertenece. Todo es de las fantásticas J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer. Inspirada en "The Song's of Ice and Fire" de George R.R. Martins.

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Trono de Hierro.**

* * *

**Chapter II: La serpiente que quiso ser León.**

* * *

Anteriormente en HP y el Trono de Hierro…

-¿Qué viste amor?- sus ojos se posaron en su compañero, quien la observaba con preocupación.

-Él está aquí… o estará… ¡Ya lo veras!- gorgojeo feliz, antes de arrojarse a sus brazos, exultante. -¡Oh Jasper! Casi pierdo las esperanzas… suerte que te tengo a ti…

-Hoy y siempre…- ella sonrió, pero no pudo evitar que una sombra de tristeza se posara en su pecho…

-"_Si tan solo Harry hubiera tenido a alguien así_…"- pero pronto desecho esos pensamientos. –"_Si lo hubiera tenido esto no estaría pasando… el destino ya estaba escrito… solo espero que nadie salga herido_…"

* * *

Observo con cansancio el cielo. Era tarde y aun quedaban unas horas para que el avión aterrizara en Washington D.C, a donde había decidido llevar en primera instancia. Iba con lo puesto, con algo de dinero muggle y galeones… no sabía donde los podría cambiarlos, Snape le había advertido que fue cuidadoso en sus movimientos y también le había dado algunas cosas a de más de aquel móvil muggle, como un billete de avión a América, y algunos fajos de dólares, para que no tuviera inconvenientes, junto con una dirección de una oficina en Seattle… esa sería su siguiente instancia.

-¿Desea algo más señor?- sus ojos se apartaron de la ventana para fijarse en quien le hablaba. Una mujer, de no más de 26 años, rubia de ojos claros, que llevaba el uniforme de azafata. -¿Tal vez una manta? ¿Algún refresco?

-Una coca estará bien…- sonrió, haciendo que la mujer suspirara… aun no aceptaba del todo que la gente lo viera atractivo… él no se consideraba atractivo… era pequeño para su edad -a pesar del ultimo estirón que había dado-, tenia buena figura, los músculos marcados lo necesario, sin llegar a un punto grotesco, su piel, con el tiempo y largas jornadas bajo el sol trabajando en el jardín de sus tíos, había tomado un suave tono canela, que resaltaba las finas líneas blancas que tenia por todo su cuerpo. Por otra parte su pelo rebelde, había crecido un poco más, al punto de taparle tranquilamente la cicatriz de su frente y se había amansado un poco, solo un poco, porque seguía marcando cualquier dirección a pesar de sus miles de intentos por domarlo, y sus ojos seguían tan verdes como siempre, aunque con ciertas sombras que mostraban su pasado.

-Aquí tiene…- la voz de la mujer le saco de su ensoñación.

-Gracias…- observo el cartelito que tenía colgado de su campera. –Valery…-

-No hay problema…- sonrió en respuesta, antes de perderse por el pasillo para seguir con los demás pasajero. Él la contemplo hasta que la perdido de vista, regresando a sus asuntos.

_Potter: A penas llegue a Norteamérica busque el primer vuelo que salga de su ubicación rumbo a Seattle. Allí debe buscar esta dirección y preguntar por un tal Jenks, este le va a estar entregado documentos, pasaporte, permiso de conducir, los papeles de emancipación, papeles de estudios cursados y todo lo correspondiente a una cuenta sin nombre que pasara a su propiedad ni bien se reúna con este muggle. Si, para su consternación es un muggle, o mejor dicho, un mago devenido en muggle… no ahonde mucho en eso, él sabrá asesorarlo en todo lo que necesite. También le va a estar proporcionando un medio de transporte, regalo del pulgoso de su padrino, para que se pueda mover a donde desee._

_Apenas se asenté en un lugar comuníquese con nosotros, que le estaremos esperando para informarle como va todo._

_Snape._

_PD: En Seattle hay una sucursal de Gringotts, los duendes son conocidos por fijar su lealtad en magos poderosos, mas no en instituciones gubernamentales. Tal vez le venga bien tener un aliado poderoso allá. _

Sonrió, guardando de nuevo en su bolsillo el trozo de pergamino.

Sería difícil acostumbrarse pero… tenía que hacerlo. No había ninguna razón para no hacerlo, no después de todo lo que le había contado el profesor… una punzada de dolor azoto su corazón, pero se apresuro a desecharla, mientras recordaba.

_**Flash Back:**_

_**-¡Llega tarde Potter!- gruño el pocionista, abriendo la puerta de lo que parecía una vieja casa abandonada, al fondo de la calle Hiladera, donde habían acordado reunirse.**_

_**-Tuve que dar algunos rodeos para despistar…- se excuso el joven. –Al parecer tendré que usar mi otra forma para no llamar tanto la atención…**_

_**-¿Harry? ¡Oh Harry! ¡Merlín! ¡Gracias a Merlín que estas bien!- lo último que supo era que fue apretado por un gran abrazo por parte del Licántropo y poco después de Sirius, quien le sonreía con algo de tristeza en sus ojos azules.**_

_**-Ah donde hemos ido a parar ¿No cachorro?- le dijo a modo de saludo.**_

_**-Los traidores están en donde menos lo esperamos… no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de toda esta treta del Ministerio…- los ojos verdes del más joven se fijaron en su adusto profesor. –pero puedo apostar mi escoba que no son los únicos…**_

_**Fin The Flash Back.**_

En aquel encuentro fortuito el maestro le había mostrado todo lo concerniente a la reunión que había escuchado a escondidas. La traición de sus amigos, aunque dolió, la espero, pero no esperaba que también fuera de parte de los señores Weasley…

_-"¿Qué clase de Gryffindor hubo en los últimos años?"- _se cuestiono, antes de acomodarse en su lugar para mirar la hora. –"_Aun queda tiempo…"-_ y con ese último pensamiento se acomodo para dormir un poco, rogando, que sus sueños no estuvieran plagados por las pesadillas de siempre, y aquella extraña escena que venía repitiéndose desde hacía meses, no estuviera presente.

Una sonrisa fingida se poso en sus labios mientras contemplaba a la humana ser alimentada por su hermano. Aquello, cada vez más, se volvía insoportable… ¿Quién en su sano juicio se dejaría tratar así? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se dejaría pisotear todos los días de tal forma?

Sus ojos dorados contemplaron la escena, notando como aquel suave hilo dorado que venía viendo desde que había llegado a aquella vida, que conectaba a su estúpido hermano con una figura desconocida seguía intacto… daría un brazo, hasta su inmortalidad, apostando a que aquella figura no era "la inocente" Bella Swan, sino aquel joven de ojos verdes que le había descrito Alice…

_-"¿Cuánto tardara?_"- los ojos de su hermano se fijaron en ella por aquel pensamiento, pero pronto lo despisto pensando en los repuestos que necesitaba para hacer la mejora de su auto…

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Todos estaban distantes con Bella, y no creía que eso se debiera a mi viaje a Italia ni nada de eso. Últimamente todos, incluyendo a la siempre amorosa Esme, encontraban irritante la presencia de mi novia… no que lo dijeran en voz alta, y tampoco que lo pensaran tan a menudo… eran pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de ellos a medida que iban cruzándose con nosotros en diferentes escenas… pero de la que más me extraño aquella escena era de parte de Alice… ¿Serian ciertas sus sospechas de que algo escondía?

Se fijo en esta, quien hablaba con su esposo sobre los diferentes desfiles que se llevarían a cabo el resto del mes hasta que una serie de pensamientos comenzó a cruzarse por la mente de los otros presentes en el comedor…

_-"¡Nuevos alumnos!"_

_-"Esperemos que sean guapo…" _

_-"¿Serán ellas o ellos?"_

_-"¿Se unirán a los Cullen…?"-_ sacudió la cabeza, tratando de dejarlos fuera. No había nada de nuevo en eso. Solo eran un par de humanos… ya les echaría una mirada cuando se presentara… solo era un rumor al parecer… nuevos alumnos… nuevos en el pueblo…

* * *

_**Harry POV**_

Me estire con cansancio, bajando del auto que me había arrastrado desde el Aeropuerto de Seattle a la dichosa oficina del tal Jenks.

-"_Lindo barrio_"- pensé, pagándole al taxista antes de sacar mi mochila del interior del auto y ver como se perdía calle abajo. –Al parecer no me equivoque…- murmure, observando mi alrededor…

El lugar parecía una zona ejecutiva, algo descuidada pero, aun conservaba ese aire de centro administrativo que había visto en Washington cuando había arribado hacia ya dos días. Había tardado pero ya estaba lejos, con deseos de empezar de nuevo, cueste lo que cueste.

-1900… 1965… 1980… aquí es…- murmuro observando el edificio donde su ex profesor lo había enviado.

-¿Si?- pregunto una vos por el portero eléctrico.

-¿Señor Jenks? De parte del señor Snape…- se escucho un par de maldiciones.

-Sí, sí, señor Evans, lo estaba esperando… pase…- la chicharra de la puerta sonó y el se deslizo al interior del edificio. –Bienvenido…- el señor Jenks era un hombre de mediana edad, tal vez algunos años más, o menos, que el señor Weasley, enfundado en un traje que hacia resaltar su barriga. Bajito y ancho, parecía un hombre afable y laborioso, pero, teniendo en cuenta de a lo que se dedicaba…

-El señor Snape me comento que usted tendría algunos papeles para mi…- el hombre asistió, buscando un sobre y pasándolo sobre la mesa.

-El señor Snape ya cubrió los costos de todo…- se apresuro a decir. –dentro del sobre va a contar con todos los papeles de educación, nivel primario, medio y secundario, pasaporte, permiso de conducir, certificado de nacimiento, los papeles correspondientes a su emancipación de sus padres, Jeremias y Lucy Evans, la partida de defunción de ellos hace algunos meses y, por supuesto, tarjetas de crédito y débitos asociadas a una cuenta con el banco Princeton…- él observo todos los papeles y parecían correctos. –También me tome el atrevimiento de hacerle una libreta sanitaria, para que no tuviera ningún problema, con los correspondientes actos médicos que pudiera llegar a necesitar…- explico, señalando uno de los papeles que tenía ante sí. –A partir de la fecha su nombre será Jonathan Evans, un británico que ha venido al nuevo mundo buscando sanar el dolor que causo la muerte de sus padres…- explico el hombre. –espero que no le haya molestado mi atrevimiento…

-No hay problema…- aseguro él, guardando todo de nuevo en el sobre hasta que noto algo de mas. Una llave.

-¡Ah! El señor Snape me envió por encomienda un medio de transporte para usted… me dijeron que ni bien lo viera se lo entregara… también me pasaron otro teléfono móvil, que me permití activarle con su nuevo nombre…- explico, pasándole una caja con el pequeño aparato y poniéndose en pie.

-Supongo que esto es todo…

-Por el momento si, pero, si me permite…

Cuando salió de la oficina del hombre una sonrisa se poso en sus rasgos al ver su nuevo bebe… apreciaba su saeta, y también volar en otras cosas pero, lo que tenia frente a él era…

-Lindo auto… es un Mustang ¿verdad?- la voz de una mujer, algo cantarina, le llamo la atención, obligando a voltear para ver una figura pequeña, como la de un hada, acompañada por otra figura.

-Si… es un Mustang… regalo de cumpleaños…- explico, aunque no supiera el motivo. Algo en aquella muchacha le hacía confiar.

-Muy buen regalo de cumpleaños…- explico la otra figura. Alto, musculoso, sin llegar a lo grotesco, de ojos dorados, similares a los de su acompañante, rubio con el pelo ondulado que casi llegaba a sus hombros. –Soy Alice, Alice Cullen… y el es mi novio, Jasper, Jasper Halle…

-Jonathan… Jonathan Evans…- se presento, aceptando la mano del muchacho, y después la de ella, besando el dorso como todo buen caballero.

-Que buenos modales…- festejo feliz la joven, divertida por su galantería. -¿Eres nuevo? Digo, en la ciudad… Seattle no es una ciudad muy grande así que…- él asistió, conforme con la explicación.

-Si… recién llego de Londres… necesitaba un descanso después de todo lo que paso…- explico, sin entrar en muchos detalles. Aun tenía que aprenderse bien la historia.

-¿Y te instalaras aquí, o en los alrededores?

-Aun no lo sé…

-Bueno… si quieres ayuda, nosotros estamos en Fork…- saco algo de su bolso, una libretita y un bolígrafo, para anotar apresuradamente algo, antes de entregárselo. –Búscanos…- asistió y guardo el papel en su bolsillo y se despidió de la pareja subiendo a su auto, agradeciendo las veces que habían contemplado a su tío Vernon… un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

* * *

_**Alice POV**_

No pude evitar sonreír y dar pequeños saltitos cuando lo perdimos de vista.

-¿Tenía razón?- pregunto su Jasper, pasando sus brazos por su cintura.

-Si… pero es que… tu sabes cómo soy…- me disculpe, dejándome hacer. -¡Por fin! Lo único que me duele es no saber que será de Bella… todos en la familia la queremos…

-Pero ya no es lo que era… no te preocupes, Edward es el más sensato de los tres y hará todo bien…

* * *

_**Tercera POV**_

Un auto negro se detuvo frente a un local de bienes raíces y de este un joven moreno de ojos verdes bajo, haciendo acto de presencia en la que seria, su última parada antes de empezar a poder siquiera pensar en descansar.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar?- quiso saber una joven rubia cuando el moreno entro en el local, desde su lugar tras la mesa.

-Vengo para firmar los papeles por la venta de una casa… a nombre de Jonathan Evans…- se presento, haciendo que la mujer apartara la vista de lo que sea que estaba haciendo para fijarse en su visitante y su nuevo posible comprador… y no era para menos, si ella no estaba mal, la reserva que se había hecho a nombre de aquel joven era una de las más cotizadas y caras del mercado.

-Señor Evans… no… no lo esperábamos tan pronto…- se excuso la joven mujer, poniéndose en pie detrás del escritorio y estirando la mano para estrecharla con el recién llegado que, haciendo de nuevo uso de su galantería beso el dorso de su mano. –Pase por aquí… ya está todo listo…

Una hora después Harry salía de aquel local con un mapa con las indicaciones para llegar a su nuevo hogar y las llaves del mismo… esperaba poder instalarse tranquilamente, sin ningún inconveniente en su nueva casa…

* * *

-Veo que ya ha llegado…- lo saludo la voz de su adusto profesor del otro lado de la línea.

-Así es profesor… es un buen lugar el que escogió…- comento el ojiverde, paseando por la cocina de su nuevo hogar. –Una suerte que ya estuviera amueblada…

-Tuvimos tiempo para preparar su salida… tenía que ser de la forma más limpia para que no hubiera problemas… supongo que ya está instalado…

-Instalado y esperando que llegue la pizza que encargue para cenar… no tenia energías para hacer nada… mañana en la mañana pienso ir de nuevo a Seattle para arreglar las cosas con la sucursal de Gringotts… ¿Cómo va todo por allá?- se escucho un bufido de parte de su antiguo profesor.

-Complicadas… se ha anunciado su desaparición, mas no como planeaban… al parecer el hecho que desapareciera les dio la posibilidad de evitarse todos los escoyos legales que tendrían que haber cruzado para poder encarcelarlo pero igual todo sigue como si nada… aun hay Mortífagos sueltos…

-Aun no atrapan a Bellatrix…- no era una pregunta, y tampoco el pocionista lo tomo como una.

-Cassandra se encuentra bajo protección… no podría decir lo mismo de usted si se encontrara en este lugar pero no importa… debe saber que aun estando lejos de todo esto tiene que estar en guardia, ponga protecciones alrededor de la casa, busque a ese elfo suyo, Dabby, Daddly…

-Dobby…- corrigió, con una sonrisa en su rostro. –si, podría necesitar ayuda aquí…

-Tengo conocimientos que en Seattle hay un fabricante de varitas, un pariente lejano de Ollivanders, un tanto mas huraño que el mismo Ollivanders pero que será capaz de guardar el secreto… pregunte en Gringotts, allí le sabrán decir…

-Eso hare profesor… Sirius y Remus…

-Sus padrinos peludos están en perfectas condiciones Potter…- le aseguro.

-Me alegra que esto no les cause mayores problemas…

-El único que se encuentra complicado por la dichosa situación es usted señor Potter…- le explico el hombre del otro lado de la línea, con cierto tono socarrón. -¿Quién hubiera dicho que nuevamente le estaría salvando el pellejo?- una sonrisa suave se posiciono sobre los rasgos del joven de ojos verdes, mientras negaba suavemente.

-Hubiera mandado a San Mungo a quien hubiera dicho semejante mentira profesor…- confirmo el joven. – pero igual, ante todo, gracias…

-No tiene nada que agradecer Potter, solo hago mi trabajo y cumplo con una promesa que hice hace años… después de todo si hay algún culpable de todo esto…

-Le puedo asegurar profesor que yo no lo culpo, ni tampoco lo haría mi madre…

-A veces olvido la estupidez de los Gryffindor…- se escucho unas quejas del otro lado de la línea. –Como habrá oído, su padrino está lo suficientemente vivo como para despotricar contra mi persona y las otras serpientes que en la casa se encuentran…

-Me gustaría que Dora y Cassie venga aquí… algo de compañía no me vendría mal…-

-No le de ideas señor Potter…- la conversación siguió sobre diferentes temas, desde como había comenzado el año en Hogwarts, pasando por la situación actual de la comunidad mágica inglesa –los estragos de la desaparición del "Niño que vivió y venció"-, los extraños y errados movimientos de la orden para buscarlo, hasta las extrañas desapariciones de quienes eran considerados sus aliados, terminando sobre aquel rumor que se había comenzado a correr sobre la muerte del último miembro de la antigua casa del Norte, y la búsqueda de los descendientes de la ultima señora, Arya Stark. -… hay muchas intrigas, pero estamos poniéndonos en campaña para saber de que trata todo esto…

-Me alegro, también hare mis investigaciones por mi lado… supongo que en Gringotts podrán decirme un poco mas…

-Los goblins tienen varios libros en su sede central sobre las diferentes familias de la comunidad mágica… es un registro que se actualiza con cada nacimiento… San Mungo y los hospitales regionales los tienen también pero son bastante reducidos…

* * *

… _era un pequeño claro en medio de la nada. Altos arboles rodeaban todo el lugar no dejando lugar a que ninguna gota de luz entrara. Todas las ramas de ellos se enlazaban creando un perfecto techo abovedado que le llenaba de nostalgia el corazón ante los recuerdos que le traía… risas… llantos… canticos… todos esos recuerdos quedaron silenciados ante la aparición de una figura a pocos pasos de él… su cita… a quien esperaba._

_-Te eh esperado mucho…- se escucho decir, al tiempo que su cuerpo se adelantaba, a la espera de un contacto, pero…la figura se desvaneció, su cuerpo la atravesó. Giro sobre sus pies buscándola hasta hallarla a unos cuantos pies de su posición. -¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te alejas?- la figura no emitió opinión. Ningún sonido escapo de su garganta. Ninguna palabra fue entonada por su voz. -¿Por qué callas? ¿Por qué no me hablas?- exigió saber, moviéndose nuevamente para un encuentro. La situación se repitió. Una y mil veces. -¿Por qué…?- una risa macabra se hizo presente y nuevamente un dolor lacerante partió su cabeza a la mitad. Aquello no podía ser posible._

_-¿Qué no puede ser posible Harry?- quiso saber aquella vos seseante, tomando por el cuello a su acompañante, apuntando a sus sienes con la varita. -¿Qué pasa muchacho? ¿No te alegra verme?- la figura de Voldemort se desdibujo para dar paso a otra. Unos ojos azules, de mirada afable le devolvían la apreciación. –Harry… muchacho… ¿Por qué escapas? ¿Por qué no enfrentas tus miedos? Tus padres estarían muy desilusionados…_

Abrió los ojos de repente, incorporándose de su lecho, sudado y agitado, como si hubiera terminado una maratón…

-"_Solo fue un sueño… un maldito sueño_".- se consoló. –"_Esperaba poder dormir bien pero… parece ser que ni siquiera el cambio de aire me va a permitir eso_…"- un resoplido escapo de sus labios mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama, pispiando la hora en el reloj despertador. Si quería hacer durar aquel día era ya hora de empezarlo. –Dobby…- un plop sonó en la habitación, seguido por otros dos más.

-Señor Harry Potter, ¿Qué puede hacer por usted Dobby señor?- aparto su vista del techo para fijarse en la extraña criatura que había hablado. Frunció el ceño a notar su escolta. –Dobby pide disculpas al amo Harry, Señor, pero cuando Kreacher y Winkey se enteraron de su nuevo llamado quisieron seguir a Dobby y Dobby no pudo hacer mas…- se notaba que la criatura estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no correr y estrellarse contra una pared.

-Kreacher y Winkey cuando escucharon el llamado de Dobby por el joven amo no dudaron en unirse a él… Kreacher sabe quién es su verdadero amo y por eso fue corriendo a su encuentro…- aseguro el elfo más viejo, haciendo una sutil reverencia en reconocimiento. –Kreacher no quería dejar sola a Winkey con el viejo tramposo y por eso la trajo consigo… espera Kreacher no causar molestias en el amo Potter…- el joven de ojos verdes solo suspiro en señal de derrota.

-No me vendría mal algo de compañía… aparte me gustaría poder traer conmigo a Cassie y a Tonks…- el viejo elfo asistió.

-La niña Cassie seria una excelente compañera para el amo Potter… Kreacher así lo cree…- Dobby bufo en su lugar, negando suavemente.

-La señorita Tonks sería una perfecta compañera para el amo Harry señor…- aseguro.

-Ninguna es mi compañera…- detuvo, antes que ambos elfos se trenzaran nuevamente en una batalla campal por ver quién tenía razón y quién no. No sería la primera vez y Merlín sabia que tampoco sería la última. –El amo Harry aun no encuentra a su compañera… o compañero…- frunció el ceño al escucharse hablar en tercera persona, pero lo dejo estar, regresando su atención a los tres elfos. –Dobby, o cualquiera… necesito que me preparen el baño… un buen desayuno y verifiquen el correo antes de que nos alistemos todos juntos para salir…- los tres elfos se observaron curiosos.

-¿Salir? ¿El amo Potter llevara a Kreacher, a Dobby y a Winkey fuera señor?- cuestiono el mayor, curioso, pero no por eso enojado o entristecido. Harry pudo ver una cuantas gotas de felicidad ante aquella posibilidad, sabía que Regulus –el hermano menor de su padrino- tendía a sacarlo con él cuando salía, costumbre que Cassie había adquirido ni bien había entrado en la orden y había conocido al huraño elfo domestico.

-Si… deseo ir a Gringotts y voy a necesitar alguien que me asesore en todo lo que tenga que hacer… ustedes conocen el mundo mágico mejor que yo así que eso se les dará mucho mejor… aparte me gustaría saber dónde queda el callejón mágico de Port Angelis… habría que comenzar a conseguir provisiones para pociones y todo lo que se me vaya ocurriendo en el día… también habría que ir a el mercado para comprar lo que se necesite en la casa, en fin… tenemos un día largo por delante ¿Qué dice? ¿Me acompañan?- como toda respuesta los tres elfos, para sorpresa del joven mago, se abalanzaron sobre él sollozando en señal de alegría y gratitud, musitando una y mil veces lo afortunados que eran al estar bajo la tutela de él y otras tantas cosas que no entendió, o mejor dicho, no quiso darles sentido alguno… media hora más tarde estaba disfrutando de un baño mientras escuchaba a sus nuevos compañeros de vivienda acondicionar todo para las posibles futuras visitas y para lo que harían aquella misma mañana. A las 10 am partieron sobre el Mustang de Harry rumbo a Seattle…

* * *

_**Charlie POV**_

Observe con cansancio como la figura de mi futuro yerno se escabullía por la ventana del cuarto de Bella rumbo al exterior, seguramente regresaría a su casa, creyendo que nadie lo había visto y que todo seguía como siempre… algunas veces dudaba de la inteligencia de aquel clan.

Aparto la vista de la ventana para fijarla en el trozo de pergamino que había entre sus manos.

_Las cosas están complicadas por aquí, lo más seguro es que en cualquier momento me tengas por allí con Lena, te extraña y quiere verte, dice que no le importa el tenerte que compartir con la "muggle", palabras textuales de mi sobrina, ni una más ni una menos._

_Espero que te alegres de nuestra visita, no nos instalaremos en tu casa, si eso te preocupa. Harry esta en Fork… luego de contare todo cuando nos veamos._

_Suerte. Saludos. Rick Swan, inefable a la orden del Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido._

Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios. Su hermano estaría llegando en cualquier momento, junto a su querida Lena…

-"_¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto?_"- se pregunto con nostalgia. Se incorporo y camino hasta su ropero, sacando de un compartimento oculto bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad una pequeña caja de madera labrada con intrincados diseños de runas antiguas. –Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no están del todo correctas…- recito, pasando sus dedos por la tapa. Un clic se escucho y abrió la pequeña pieza, haciendo que en nada la habitación se llene con una suave canción de cuna que le lleno el corazón de nostalgia. –_Sueña con un mundo mejor- _leyó, tomando de entre todas las cosas que allí había una foto donde se podía ver a un hombre, una versión más joven de él, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, de ojos verde oliva, y piel canela. Ambos, se movían dentro del cuadro de la foto, él haciendo morisquetas y el bebe respondiendo con suaves sonrisas y risas…

-¿Char… Papá?- la voz de Bella hizo que se sobresaltara, tirando la caja con todos sus contenidos al suelo con un golpe sordo. -¿Está todo bien?- se apresuro a recoger todo, sin olvidar nada, antes de ocultar de nuevo en su escondrijo la caja para abrir la puerta a la joven.

-Si, si…- se apresuro a decir, asomando la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta. -¿No llegas tarde a la escuela?- observo como su hija hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-Aun es temprano y… como vi el coche patrulla en la puerta…

-Si, si, aun no me marcho… ¿Algo más?- cuestiono algo hosco. Estaba molesto, irritado y nervioso, por poco y casi descubre todo la joven que estaba allí enfrente de él. –Lo siento…- se disculpo. –Tan solo recordaba… recibí una carta de tu tío Rick… al parecer nos hará una visita con su ahijada…- explico.

-¿El tío Rick? Que… que bueno…- no era algo desconocido para él la poca tolerancia que tenía su hija con su hermanastro, no que este hubiera hecho algo para ganarla o para cambiar la situación, pero había veces que se preguntaba si era bueno seguir con toda aquella farsa. –Es una pena… yo… este fin de semana… ya sabes… los boletos que me regalaron Esme y Carlisle para ver a René…- asistió frunciendo el ceño, sonriendo internamente.

-Igual no ha confirmado cuando vendrá…- aseguro, abriendo, ahora sí, la puerta de su habitación y caminando en el interior de esta en búsqueda de la chaqueta de su uniforme, para ponérsela sobre su camiseta. –así tal vez…

-Si… quien sabe…- se anoto comentárselo a su hermano cuando lo viera.

-Bella… cuando hoy regrese no quiero ver a Cullen en la casa… quiero hablar contigo… a solas…-

-¿Sobre?

-Ahora no… a la noche, cuando regrese…

Después del casi descubrimiento de Bella, el fue directo a la comisaria, para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

-Lo están buscando jefe…- le comento su asistente.

-Gracias María… ¿podrías alcanzarme un par de tazas de té?- cuestiono cuando vislumbro de quien se trataba.

-Ahora mismo señor…- con eso siguió su camino hasta su oficina, entrando en ella para encontrarse de lleno con unos ojos verdes.

–"_Idénticos a los de Lilly_"- sonrió.

-¿Jefe Swan?- cuestiono el joven, que le hizo retroceder en el tiempo, a sus años en Hogwarts junto a los progenitores de aquel joven.

-El mismo señor Potter…- el cuerpo del joven se tenso ante esto, pero la risa afable suya lo relajo. –Tranquilo, siempre hay un hechizo de secreto en mi despacho… uno nunca sabe que puede ocurrir…

-¿Me conoce?- quiso saber el joven intrigado, recién en ese momento noto a las tres figuras que se ocultaban detrás del joven.

-¿Como no hacerlo?- le inquirió a cambio. –Charles Swan, también conocido por los amigos como Charles Duchannes…- comento extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del joven frente a él. –Fui con tus padres los últimos años de mi estadía en Hogwarts… uno nunca podrá olvidar a la Sabelotodo Evans y a los Merodeadores… mas cuando tuve relaciones políticas con uno de ellos…- el joven se quedo pensando un rato.

-¿Ah dicho Duchannes?- Charlie asistió. -¿Duchannes como de Cassandra Duchannes? ¿La hija basta…?- hizo un ademan para silenciar al muchacho antes de asentir.

-En efecto… soy el padre de Cassie… supongo que la conoces…- el joven moreno asistió. -¿Fueron compañeros?-

-Los últimos años, antes que ella ingresara a la academia de Aurones.- explico. –Nunca creí que Bellatrix… bueno… usted sabe…

-Bellatrix no siempre fue así… cambio cuando la obligaron a casarse con Rodolphus… ese maldito bastardo disfrutaba de torturarla como a ninguna otra persona…- siseo apretando los puños. –lo hizo hasta convertirla en la sombra que todos conocemos hoy…- aseguro. Unos toques en la puerta cortaron el ambiente. –Adelante…- su asistente paso dejando las dos tazas de té junto algunas Donuts que el agradeció con un simple gesto de cabeza. –Bien… creo saber el motivo por el que estas aquí… mi hermano Rick me ha mantenido al tanto de la situación…- comento, observando como el joven le daba un sorbo a su bebida antes de asentir.

-Tampoco termino de creer todo jefe…

-Swan…- dijo, ante la duda del joven. –Hace años que deje ese apellido por pedido de Bella… necesitaba rehacer mi vida lejos de los manejos de Dumbledore y el mundo mágico…- una sonrisa triste le fue regalada.

-Somos dos… en mi caso me escape ni bien me entere de un complot en mi contra… Severus Snape, el padrino de Cassie me advirtió del mismo y me brindo todo… aquí soy Jonathan Harrison Evans…

-Si no conocen el apellido de soltera de tu madre nadie te reconocerá… por lo menos aquí… y el parecido con tu padre poco a poco se está desdibujando…- comento. -¿Poción glamour? ¿Algo por ese estilo?- el joven mago negó suavemente.

-Ninguna hechizo ni ninguna Poción… simplemente la vida…- aseguro con cierta molestia en su voz. –me alegra saber que no estoy tan apartado del mundo mágico después de todo…

-Me imagino lo duro que debe ser… en fin… ¿en que te puedo ser útil?

* * *

_**Harry POV**_

-Me imagino lo duro que debe ser… en fin… ¿en que te puedo ser útil?- quiso saber.

-Por ahora me gustaría saber cómo llegar a Gringotts de Seattle y como ir al callejón mágico de aquí…- el hombre lo sopenso un poco.

-Si gustas puedo guiarte… lo que si tendrás que aguardar un poco a que termine…- empezó, pero el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió. –Aguarda…- se disculpo, descolgando el aparato. -¿Si…?- se escucho una voz del otro lado de la línea, que no le costó mucho identificar como la de una mujer, seguramente la secretaria del hombre, que le decía que tenía una llamada del otro lado. –Pásame el llamado María…- se escucho de nuevo las quejas de la joven, agradeció que sus sentidos se hayan desarrollado gracias a sus formas animagas. –No hay problema… ponle en línea…

_-¿Jefe Swan?- _la vos del otro lado cambio, ahora no era aquella voz suave y algo chillona de la asistente del jefe, sino que era una envejecida, de seguro una señora mayor.

-Aquí jefe Swan al habla… ¿A que se debe el llamado señora Collins?- quiso saber, se escucho un suspiro de alivio por parte de la mujer antes de que volviera a hablar.

-_Lamento interrumpirlo, sé cuan complicado esta con las desapariciones que están aconteciendo en Seattle y todo eso pero…-_ la mujer se tomo un momento. –_le aseguramos que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que paso…_

-Señora Collins, hable claro… ¿Bella se encuentra bien?

-_Por suerte si… la que no se encuentra en condiciones es la señorita Stanley…-_ Harry observo como el jefe puso los ojos en blanco antes de resoplar con cansancio.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?

* * *

_**Charlie POV**_

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?- pregunte, algo cansado ya de esto. Desde hacía un buen tiempo, más precisamente después de ese estúpido viaje a Italia que había hecho y que trajo consigo el regreso de los Cullen a Forks, Bella estaba actuando extraño… las llamadas constantes de la oficina del director del instituto se lo confirmaban y esta nueva solo lo hacía tomar una dura decisión.

-_Le reitero, nadie sabe nada… pero según lo que declara la señorita Mallory, Isabella se descontrolo solo por un comentario que la señorita Stanley había hecho sobre el señor Cullen… se conoce en todo el instituto su relación pero nadie creía que esto llegara a tales extremos…- _la voz de la mujer siguió, pero ya no la escuchaba, simplemente hacia ruidos de vez, en vez para demostrarle mi atención a la mujer pero ya no escuchaba. Aquello había sido el colmo… ¿Qué le había enseñado René? ¿Dónde había quedado aquella dulce niña?

-En unos momento estaré por allá…- comente minutos después. –Justo pensaba ir… tengo aquí a mi sobrino que quiere anotarse en el instituto…- una sonrisa de parte de Potter me aseguro que había acertado.

-_Si no es como Isabella lo aceptaremos sin problema jefe… pero…_

-Lo entiendo señora Collins… en un rato nos vemos…- la llamada se corto y un resoplido escapo de mis labios.

-¿Adolescentes?-

* * *

**_Harry POV_**

Lo primero que me vino a la mente cuando vi por primera vez a Bella Swan es, cuan bajo podía caer una mujer por culpa de un hombre… delgada, de pelo color caoba largo y sin vida, ojos café, y rostro en forma de corazón, eran los rasgos distintivos que tenia, a de más de aquel olor dulzón que despedía… pero no era solo ella, sino todos los rincones de aquel edificio… a su mente le llegaron recuerdos de las conversaciones que había tenido con Remus sobre cómo distinguir a las criaturas autóctonas de aquel país, desde metamorfos, hasta los fríos…

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Con la ocupación vikinga en América y después, con la llegada de los españoles, todo el continente se fue llenando de criaturas mágicas…- le explico el licántropo, dejando una taza de chocolate caliente frente suyo y tomando otra para sí. –Si uno se pone a estudiar los movimientos migratorios es asombroso… por eso gran parte de la comunidad mágica del mundo se encuentra allí… en Europa, con las constantes, pestes, guerras y genocidios, la población mágica fue mermando… por eso también se creó el secreto…**_

_**-Y todo esto lo debo saber porque…- el mayor sonrió ante eso.**_

_**-Lilly siempre hacia lo mismo…- explico su gracia. –en fin… a lo que iba, en Estados Unidos puede que te encuentres con magos y brujas, no como los nuestros, como tampoco veras criaturas mágicas como las de aquí… un muggle explico algo sobre la evolución de las especies…**_

_**-Darwin…- le ayudo, y el profesor sonrió.**_

_**-Si… el mismo… bueno, este decía que las especies iban adaptándose a su entorno y que una misma especie, en condiciones diferentes se iba a desarrollar diferente… y los magos no fuimos la excepción… en Inglaterra como en otros países de Europa los magos, en su mayoría, dependemos de un catalizador para nuestra magia… las varitas y los báculos actúan como tales, pero para los magos de América, no hay catalizador su magia se ha adaptado tanto a ellos mismos que no hay necesidad de un catalizador ellos aprenden dentro de sus familias, hay escuelas, si, está el internado Salem en EEUU, en México tienes la escuela Chichen Itzá, es para todo Mesoamérica… La escuela del Fin del Mundo, para Argentina y Chile, Amazonas en Brasil…y Machu Picchu para toda la región del Perú… normalmente las comunidades mágicas aun se mantienen como antes de la llegada de los colonos… por eso son tan pocas las escuelas que hay…-le explico, mientras le mostraba folletos de las diferentes academias. –Te diría que te inscribas en alguna para culminar tus estudios pero… no sería muy seguro…- hojeo todos los panfletos hasta llegar a una en particular.**_

_**-¿Esta?- mostró uno de los papeles. Negro y con letras en plata. **_

_**-Le Mur… también conocido como El Muro…academia de Magia superior de América Unida… es la universidad de magia… como aquí la academia de Sanadores o de Aurones… allí se puede estudiar lo que se quiera y es la única institución académica que es ajena a todos los gobiernos… tu madre había recibido una beca para ir a estudiar allá… pero la rechazo por tu padre…**_

_**-Algo estúpido si piden mi opinión…- comento Snape entrando en la cocina por una taza de café. –Desperdicio su vida…**_

_**-Todos sabemos cuán celoso estaba ya de mi madre profesor…- comento él, sonriendo inocentemente. –Siempre supuse que esa relación de odio jurado con mi padre era simplemente una escusa para ocultar su profundo amor…- Remus y Sirius rieron ante esto.**_

_**-Diez puntos para Slytherin Potter… ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! No es Slytherin… 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor…- le saco la lengua como toda respuesta, recibiendo el mismo gesto del profesor. –Quien hubiera dicho que una serpiente podría disfrazarse de león… quien lo hubiera dicho…**_

_**Fin the Flash Back.**_

Una sonrisa adorno sus rasgos ante el recuerdo… aquella conversación siguió largas horas después, sobre la evolución de las especies y las diferentes posturas que había, seguido por una clara descripción de parte de Remus sobre como reconocer a los fríos…

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Lo primero que debes saber es que tienen un aroma bastante particular… con tus sentidos desarrollados por tu magia los sentirás bastante mas, es un olor dulzón, bastante irritante para los de mi especie, pero para los demás es incitante… atractivo… hasta podría decir seductor… si no puedes detectarlos por su olor, los puedes descubrir por su físico… belleza chocante te parecerán ángeles, o dioses griegos, pálidos, de ojos color borgoña o dorados, dependiendo de su alimentación…**_

_**-Creía que los vampiros conservaban su tono natural, o adquirían ojos grises…- el licántropo sonrió.**_

_**-En efecto, algunas especies los conservan o adquieren los ojos grises… pero son los vampiros de "la vieja escuela" por decirlo de una manera… los vampiros que no pueden salir a la luz del sol y que los matas con estacas de madera…- explico.**_

_**-Los verdaderos vampiros…- se escucho que gritaba Cassie desde algún lugar del departamento. El castaño solo revoleo los ojos.**_

_**-Como te decía, esos si tienen esa característica pero, los fríos, no…- observo como el mayor se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta los estantes que había a un costado de la mesa donde estaban para tomar un libro en particular y pasárselo. –Allí podrás descubrir todo lo que necesites…**_

_**Fin the Flash Back**_

-"_¿Sera que aquí…_?"- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la aparición de una figura masculina junto a la niña. –"_Por las malditas barbas de Merlín_…"

* * *

_**¿Rewiers para mi?**_


End file.
